Talk:Warriors of Mayhem Leonises Cult
Since these guys use the power of sheer numbers, maybe they should have more than a 1000+ guys. Even a little more than a thousand, is not a unusually high number. And BTW using sheer numbers and hit/run tactics dont seem to make sense. Usually enemies that use hit an run tactcs are small in number. If you have large numbers then you dont need to sneek around. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Warriors of mayhem are already a cannon chaos warband. You May want to change the name. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) There is no history behind them so their template is blank, which is why I chose them as my color scheme. There is not a sinlge sliver of history behind them other than their first sighting date. Other than that, nothing. That does not mean you get to claim them as your Fanon Warband. You will have to change the name, and sever any connection with the Canon Warband. Supahbadmarine 15:22, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I think not. There is nothing that states that I can't use them. If that rule is in place, then remove all other characters and armies that have any affiliation with canon warbands like the ever popular Black Legion. If you really have the power, then by all means. After a careful revision of the rules, nothing states that I cannot use the name and the warband as my own sliver of a canon warband. As to why you have an issue with it, I do not know, but that is not my problem. The only rule in place is that I must follow canon, nothing that in any way sounds close to "Do not use pre-existing Chapters/Warbands/Regiments/Hive Fleets/Tau Sept/Craftworld/Kabal/Waaagh as your canon". If you do any manipulation of any of my Fanon pages in any way, I will go to the admins. I have worked far too hard on it and spent far too much time on it for someone to simply put it away without any rules reference. If there was something wrong, the admins would have already contacted me about it. But, to shut you up, I did specify their title to Warriors of Mayhem Leonises Cult. They are a branched Warband, still bearing their color scheme for the most part, but still are seperate from the Warriors of Mayhem, seeing how picky you are. The Issue is not what you think it is. The articles pertaining to the Black Legion are not the same. Creating Characters and Warbands from the Legion is fine. What you did was the equivalent of a User Making a Black Legion article, and claiming at their own. Also I have no intention of modifying your article in any way as that is the Admins job. Lastly you need to keep this discussion academic. I was not trying to pick a fight with you, and your response was all kinds of aggressive. I don't see why you are so fixed on them being part of the Warriors of Mayham anyway. Supahbadmarine 19:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) As to why they are who they are is my concern, and you were overly aggressive when you said that I had to change their name and sever all ties, when in fact I did not. I made the article under their grounds. Had I done so in violation, the admins would have contacted me already. I will admit that I may have gotten a little carried away, but when someone gives me a command like you did and fully expects me to follow, I don't take that well. I will also admit, and with full knowledge of my actions, that I already do not like you and I am sure you could care less, but you have no right ordering me around in that manner, saying that I must sever all ties with it, as if I really have to take orders from you. If the admins deem it, then I will change the name slightly. As for the other articles, I am in the right. They tell stories of them leading forces of the Black Legion into battle as well as others being break away factions, and that follows the same guidelines. Never the less, I found no infraction in my actions. I apologise if you thought that I was trying to order you around. My problem with it is not so much that it was associated with the Warriors of Mayhem, which you were correct in saying that association is not against the rules, but rather that you openly admitted that these were the WoM, and that you had made your own history for them. I am pretty sure that is not going with the rules. Creating something that is a part of something Canon is not against the rules, but to create a Canon Warband as a whole and right a Fanon history for it is. Regardless, as far as I can see you are fixing the problem so I will not press the issue. Supahbadmarine 19:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Also the Admins don't always catch mistakes. Often we have to bring them to their attention before they get involved. Supahbadmarine 19:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I am not fixing anything, I had meant to add the Leonises cult thing for some time and never got around to it. In my hand written things, I had added it to their names when they fought alongside other warbands. So really, this is just me finishing up. There was no problem to begin with, so I am merely doing more of my own editing. Fine by me either way. I just want to point out that despite your opinion of me I have no ill will towards you, and I am not your enemy. Supahbadmarine 20:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Never assumed you to be my enemy. There are no shortages of people on my bad side, but they does not mean they are my enemies. I may not like you, but that does not make you my enemy. Good to hear. I had no intentions of attacking this article despite the unintentionally confrontational tone of my initial post. I actually think it is rather well done, it just needed a name change was all. Supahbadmarine 20:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I have one thing that I would like to say before we end this conversation. I admit that my post could be misread as something rude. I will make sure to keep in mind how I say things in the future, but you need to make sure not to get confrontational if someone steps out of line. If somebody says something inappropriate we are not supposed to retaliate, as there is little leeway for being rude on the site. If an admin comes across such a thing then the person involved gets in trouble even if their anger is justified. Supahbadmarine 20:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What about an alliance with the Thunderers of Badb or the Undying Battalian? Your servant, Gobba42 16:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC)